


Interview, who loves Halloween

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Holiday, Interview, M/M, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of halloween Spooptacular</p><p>I’m conducting an interview. Who’s favorite holiday is Halloween? (Gabriel’s, he is a trickster after all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview, who loves Halloween

A: So tell me, whose favorite holiday is Halloween?

G: Mine. I would say April fools, but I’ve been told that doesn’t count as a, “real holiday”.

D: It totally counts as a real holiday. So you have to pick one or the other.

C: I think they mean a holiday which is commercially large enough for people to recognize.

S: April fools is like flag day or arbor day, nobody really cares if it happens or not.

G: Bite your tongue! April fool’s Day is awesome. But Halloween is a little more awesome because it mixes pranks with candy! Score!

S: *Sighs* Your teeth are going to fall out.

G: *Sing song voice* Angel

S:*Sarcastically sing song* Your vessel is still human

D: Can we focus? I have other stuff to do when we’re done so I’d like to make this quick.

G: What other stuff?

C: Dean and I have an appointment.

D: *Blushing furiously* CAS

C: *furrows brow* What did I say? I did not say it was a sexual appointment and I gave no indication that we would be engaging in intercourse. So why are you glaring at me?

A: As much as I’d love for this to continue, no really, I could watch Dean be embarrassed all day long-

G&S: Me too

A: Let’s move on. Why do you love Halloween Gabe? And what’s awesome about Halloween for the rest of you?

G: Well, like I said, I love pranks and candy are my life.

S: Yeah, your whole life.

G:*Grinning* Don’t be jealous Sammy, I have room for you too.

S:*eye roll* What a relief.

A: What about you Sam?

S: I like the time of year in general. The fall weather, leaves falling, it’s peaceful, nice to look at.

D: *Cough* Little girl.

S: Shut up.

D: Dude, it’s all about the candy.

C: I agree with Sam, I think the weather is very pleasing to look at. *Cas turned to Dean* Especially when the wind is blowing right in your face and it causes your face to turn red. It is very cute to see your nose and ears change colors because you refuse to wear a hat unless I put on one you.

D:*Blushing again* Cas…

A:*Taking pity on Dean* So what’s everyone’s favorite candy?

G: Lollipops. I love sucking on them *Winks at Sam* Such good practice for other things.

S: I apologize if you thought you’d get a serious interview out of anyone here.

A: It’s okay Sam. I’m having fun. What’s your favorite candy?

S: Well, I don’t eat it that much. But my favorite is the Sour air head extremes.

G: Yeah, he is seriously obsessed with them.

S: They’re my happiness, not going to lie about it.

A: Cas?

C: Well, for me everything tastes like molecules, I don’t know how Gabriel is able to enjoy the flavors of human food. But when I was human for a little while I did enjoy peanut butter cups.  Along with PB&J.

G: Comes with age baby brother. Age and skill.

D: That makes sense, you’re only about a million years old.

G: Don’t make me zap you out of here Dean.

D: *mocking Gabe*

G: *Raises fingers, Sam grabs them and twines there fingers.*

S: Enough, from both of you. Answer the damn question Dean.

D: It’s Halloween man, I love all candy. But I guess snickers are the best.

A: What if I told you that I have 5lbs of your favorite candy in the back for each of you?

D: Really?

S: That would be very generous of you

G: *Hyperventilating in excitement*

A: It’s just my way of thanking you for taking time to talk to me.

C: Since I cannot enjoy the candy, can I give mine to Dean?

D: Oh you are so awesome!

G: Hey that’s not fair! So Dean-o get’s 10lbs of candy?

S: I don’t think ANYONE needs 10lbs of candy. Especially Dean *he looked at Gabriel* or you, you get way to hyper.

C: It’s my candy and I would like Dean to have it. It will make him happy. I am happy when Dean is happy.

A: Cas you are the most adorable thing I’ve ever encountered.

G: *pretending to gag*

D: *smirks at Gabe* Yea well who has candy now huh?

S: Guys don’t start up again. You’re being rude to our guest, and she can decide to take the candy away. Please continue.

A: Well, I only have one more question and it’s just because I’m curious. Since Gabriel’s favorite holiday is Halloween. What is everyone else’s favorite holiday?

D: I still think I love Halloween a little more than anything else.

C: *brow furrowed* But Dean I thought you told me you liked Valentine’s Day because of last year when we-

D: *Dove across the couch and put his hands over Cas mouth and grabs his arm to pull him up* Cas has to leave now. Thanks for coming though!

C: *Pulls himself free of Dean’s hold* I haven’t answered her question yet. My favorite holiday is Christmas. A time where humanity becomes selfless and thinks of others. What they would want as a present, how they can make someone’s life a little brighter. It’s a time when everyone joins together to make each other happy.

A: That’s a beautiful way to look at it.

G: Plus think of all the presents you get.

S: It’s not about the presents Gabe.

G: It’s always about the presents.

A: What about you Sam? Your favorite?

S: I have a kind of soft spot for Easter actually.

D: That’s because you believed in the Easter Bunny until you were 12.

S: No I didn’t!

D: You totally did. And it was a real pain in the ass having to hide those eggs every year so you wouldn’t be disappointed.

A: You did that for him?

D: *Starting to blush again* No big deal. Brother stuff.

A: You are all so adorable. I want to keep you forever. But I guess I’ll let you get back to doing important things.

G: *smirks* Like Sam.

S: Hey you know what’s not happening? That.

G: Come on Sammy!

S: No, go be a jerk somewhere else.

C: *pulls on Dean’s sleeve* Does this mean we’re free to have our meeting now?

D: *fully embarrassed now, starts mumbling and pushing Cas’ shoulder* Yes Cas. Go ahead, God.

C: *Frowning* I would rather my father not join us.

D: *starts laughing*

A: I’ll let myself out *watches as Gabe tries to sweet talk Sam who is ignoring him and eating candy. Dean pushes Cas through the hallway and out of sight.* Best interview ever!

 


End file.
